


With The Beast Inside, There's Nowhere We Can Hide.

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy goes on the trail of the scum that took her daughter, only to find her nightmares had become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Beast Inside, There's Nowhere We Can Hide.

Sammy was on a pretty big hunt. Her daughter had recently gone missing, demons and angels alike were after her because she held Dean Winchesters DNA. Skye was the product of hero and warrior. Something either side could use to their advantage.  
Skye’s disappearance had taken place not long after Sammy cured Dean of demonic tendencies. Bringing him back from the dark side with vials of purified human blood was no easy feat, and it took a lot out of her, but her job wasn’t over. She now had to find her daughter before she was hurt..or worse.

After days of tacking demon activity, Sammy found herself at the rundown remains of Clairemont High. It was dark, night had fallen a long time ago but it didn’t make her nervous in anyway. This was her job, she’d been doing it for 13 years. The dark didn’t bother her, no, the fact that she was tracking down the sick bastards that took her daughter did. She hadn’t slept for days, running on nothing but coffee and determination to find her baby girl. 

She started from the top floor of a 3 story building. Traversing the dusty, dim corridors like it was nothing, almost like she had been there a thousand times before. She hadn’t, of course, it was just the way she worked, quickly and stealthily, checking each room with only the aid of her flashlight, her gun steadily held in her hand incase she came across anything..or anyone. 

After clearing the top and middle floor, hope was fading. She sighed and travelled down the last flight of stairs that lead to the bottom floor into a corridor she’d already come through when she got there. All the lights were out when she arrived, but now, they were on, flickering wildly and popping with sparks every so often. She turned her flashlight off and set it down on the stairs before walking through the double doors into the corridor itself, a mistake she shouldn’t have made. 

The lights went out, the sounds of slamming locker doors could be heard so she backtracked quickly to retrieve her torch but the wooden fire doors she had come through were now locked, a sturdy parting between dark and light. She turned, pressing her back flush against the wood and looked around, squinting in the dark at a small figure that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“Hello mama.” It spoke, her voice was soft, childlike. Sammy trembled in fear and dread. “Aren’t you going to say hello? Do you even miss me?” 

Sammy didn’t say anything for a few moments, trying to process what the figure meant. Suddenly, the lights flicked back on, making the figure visible, Sammy’s fears coming to life. 

“Skye?” Sammy frowned, taking her phone out behind her back and flicking on her GPS before hitting send on a pre-made SOS text to Dean, her gun shaking in the other hand as it was pointed towards her daughter. Not the baby that had gone missing, no, but Skye, aged maybe around 10 or 11. “No..no you’re not real.”  
“I’m real, mama. I’m scared.” Skye’s voice had a taint of vulnerability to it, but Sammy knew to keep her distance but this proved to only provoke Skye. With a flick of her wrist, Sammy was slammed into the lockers that lined the wall, she heard her shoulder crunch and she fell to the floor with a grunt. When she lifted her head, Skye was already in front of her, a sick, twisted smile on her face. Sammy gasped as the sight before her unveiled itself. Skye’s eyes flicked black and raised her hand but before anymore damage could be done, Dean was charging through the doors. 

“No!” His voice was loud and urgent, echoing through the corridor. Sammy used the distraction to push Skye away and stand. Skye fell to the ground and glared at Dean.  
“Daddy. So nice of you to join us.” Skye smirked, the sound of something sliding across the dirty tiled floor followed after. 

Dean looked down at the source of the noise, his eyes locking with something his dark side had been longing to hold again. Something he had to part with. The first blade. He began to visibly shake, bending at the knee to crouch and pick up the weapon fashioned out of a donkey jaw. 

“Don’t do it, Dean. Don’t touch it!” Sammy yelled, but it was to no avail. Dean’s fingers had already wrapped around the hilt and he was now standing. His head down and looking at his trembling hand clutching the blade. Sammy shook her head. “Dean, baby, put it down.”

Skye chuckled darkly. Her eyes remained black and she took a step back. 

“Go get her, daddy.” She whispered and Dean started stalking towards Sammy, the Mark of Cain glowing brightly on his arm. All emotion was drained from his face, replaced by a blank canvas. Sammy backed up against the lockers in terror.  
“Dean you don’t want to do this. Fight it. Fight it for me.” She spoke, her voice dripping with fear and uncertainty, but Dean didn’t stop. What happened next happened quicker than a flash. 

Dean was on her, his hand clamped tightly around his wife’s throat, lifting her up off the floor and pointing the blade towards her. She struggled against his grip, her hands trying to pull his off so she could get that precious oxygen. She managed to bring her legs up and kick his chest as hard as she could and Dean’s grip loosened as he stumbled back, again, Sammy landed on the floor.  
She scrambled quickly away and stood, grabbing her gun and pointing it at Dean. 

“Stop or I will shoot.” She yelled. Skye laughed once again and Dean smiled.  
“That’s not going to happen.” Dean spoke, running at her and grabbing her, pushing her and himself through a large glass panel and into a dark classroom. The room was littered with desks, something which Sammy used to her advantage. 

She managed to push Dean away a second time and grabbed one of the single desks, swinging it wildly at her husband, hitting him square on the side of his head. He groaned and fell to the floor before shaking his head and standing again. 

“Son of a bitch.” Sammy whispered to herself as she steadied her gun at him. Dean took three steps before the first gunshot sounded. The bullet penetrated his right leg, just above the knee and he cried out.  
“You little whore!” He yelled, grabbing her hair and throwing her against the wall. "I'm going to enjoy this" he smirked darkly as he drew back the blade before ramming it into her abdomen, Sammy choked and looked down at the weapon, blood instantly dripped from her mouth. Dean’s face dropped, like he suddenly snapped out of whatever curse he was under as another gunshot rang out in the dark room. This time, the bullet hit Dean’s chest, blood spreading out of the wound and seeping into his shirt. The blade fell from his grip, and he slumped backwards onto the floor. Sammy landed beside him, barely breathing, her head turned in his direction. 

Dean’s hand shakily slid through the blood on the floor and reached Sammy’s own cooling digits. His fingers locked with hers, and he turned his head tiredly. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, before coughing up blood. Sammy’s blinked slowly, her hand squeezing Dean’s has much as she could as he eyes fluttered close. 

Within 10 minutes, both husband and wife were dead. 

Appearing behind Skye was another black eyed figure. She laid a pale hand on Skye’s shoulder as they looked over the bodies. 

“Well done, child. You’ve proved your worth.” 

Skye said nothing as her eyes trailed over the destruction in the room before she was descending back down into the dank, noisy pits of hell. No matter how black her heart was, she knew what she had done was wrong..


End file.
